Bienvenue à la Crocus Academy !
by Fujimaru
Summary: Traevis est un jeune homme fraichement transféré à la prestigieuse Crocus Academy, la meilleure école de Magie du pays de Fiore ! Suivez-y sa scolarité, ses rencontres et les différents évènements parfois surprenants auxquels il sera confronté ! La Crocus Academy vous ouvre ses portes, c'est une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer, foncez !
Heya et Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction ! C'est une school fic que j'ai sur le feu depuis près de 2 ans. Et oui, deux ans pour un seul chapitre, très long n'est-ce pas ? xD

Mais bon c'est principalement dû au fait que j'ai laissé tombé la fanfiction... Mais bon j'ai réussi à m'y remettre un peu et à finir ça !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Traevis, mon nom de famille est un secret pour le moment, j'ai dix-sept ans et j'habite dans la capitale du pays de Fiore : Crocus. Je suis un jeune homme de taille normale pour mon âge et je suis très légèrement musclé. Mes cheveux sont bleus clairs, raides et courts tandis que mes yeux sont verts. Je vais bientôt rejoindre la prestigieuse Crocus Academy qui est l'école de magie la plus réputée du pays. Je marche dans la rue avec mon nouvel uniforme, le sourire aux lèvres, arpentant moult trottoirs.

J'arrive à présent devant les grilles de ma future école. Je peux voir que l'infrastructure totale est réellement très imposante : On peut voir des dizaines de bâtiments de plusieurs étages, le tout ressemblerait presque à une micro-ville. Cette académie prenant en charge des enfants de plusieurs pays du collège au lycée, vous me direz que c'est normal dans un sens, mais pour quelqu'un qui a grandis dans de petites villes, ça reste vraiment impressionnant. Personne n'est dehors car les cours ont commencé. Heureusement pour moi, comme je suis un étudiant transféré, je commence les cours un peu plus tard histoire de pouvoir me familiariser avec les lieux et de régler toute la paperasse administrative.

Je sonne à l'interphone, la voix grave d'un homme me répond et m'ouvre le portail. Je me dirige vers le bureau du principal Doma en m'aidant de différents panneaux d'aide dipersés dans l'Académie. J'arrive, le salue et nous commençons à parler. Le Principal Doma est un vieil homme aux très longs cheveux gris détachés et à la barbe très longue aussi. Ses yeux sont petits et lui donnent un air sévère. Il est très maigre et a une peau très blanche ce qui lui donne un air malade. Il porte un costume bleu marine très chic.

« - Alors tu es Traevis, c'est bien cela ? Annonça-t-il de sa voix grave.

-C'est exact monsieur.

-Bien, tu es un élève transféré de l'Académie Love & Lucky. C'est une académie où l'on n'enseigne pas la magie donc tu ne dois pas connaître ton PM ?

-Euh… non, je ne le connais pas. »

Il me fit signe d'approcher et me fit tendre le bras au-dessus d'une espèce de machine qui est censée mesurer mon Potentiel Magique. Le PM (ou Potentiel Magique) est un indice en % qui permet de mesurer la puissance magique d'un mage. Plus l'indice se rapproche de 100%, plus le mage est puissant. Du moins c'est vrai jusqu'à 94%, dépassé ce chiffre la différence de puissance est minime et ce qui départage les personnes sont leurs autres qualités. La machine brille et l'écran affiche toutes sortes de données bizarres jusqu'à ce qu'un nombre s'affiche lisiblement à l'écran. Le principal s'exprime alors :

« -Oh ! Un PM de 96% ! Dis donc, c'est un potentiel magique très élevé que tu as là. Très bien je vais inscrire ça dans ton dossier et on va voir quelle classe tu vas rejoindre. »

J'acquiesce et le principal finit de remplir mon dossier scolaire. Il me présente rapidement les classes qui sont au niveau de mon potentiel magique : Phantom Lord, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, Heaven Tower et Cait Shelter. Ces classes représentent majoritairement l'élite de l'Académie avec des élèves ayant majoritairement un PM supérieur à 80% à quelques exceptions près.

Il me dit qu'ensuite, les représentants de chaque classe ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour me présenter leurs classes. Espérant ainsi me faire rejoindre la leur.

Ces personnes sont : Juvia Lockser de Phantom Lord, Lyon Bastia de Lamia Scale, Hibiki de Blue Pegasus, Minerva de Sabertooth, Erza Scarlett de Fairy Tail, Jellal Fernandez de Heaven Tower et Wendy Marvel de Cait Shelter.

La première personne à me présenter sa classe est Juvia Lockser. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus coiffés « en vague » si je puis dire. Elle a un air sérieux et plutôt inexpressif ancré sur le visage.

« Juvia te conseille de renter à Phantom Lord car Phantom lord est une classe très influente aux conseils d'administration avec un mage saint comme professeur principal. C'est une classe aux mages puissants et qui possède bon nombre de cours théoriques sur la magie. »

Ensuite ce fut Hibiki de Blue Pegasus. Ce dernier respire le « play-boy » à plein nez et au sens propre de l'expression : Il empeste l'eau de cologne ! Ces cheveux sont roux et coiffés avec du gel et il arbore un sourire dragueur.

« Moi, je viens te parler de Blue Pegasus car c'est une classe parfaite réunissant des mages intelligents, beaux et puissants. Nous possédons deux professeurs principaux pour avoir un enseignement très varié. »

Puis Lyon Bastia, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en pétards et à l'air déterminé.

« Viens à Lamia Scale, une classe robuste possédant des mages avec des magies rares et un professeur qui connaît des personnes hauts placées. Notre classe possède un des deux seuls élèves mage saint. »

Pour continuer Minerva, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs avec deux mèches attachées en tresse. Elle a un air beaucoup plus « je m'en foutiste » et confiant que les élèves précédents. J'aime bien ça !

« Laisse tomber ces minables et viens dans une vrai classe de winners c'est-à-dire Sabertooth. Les élèves sont ceux possédant les meilleurs résultats, les meilleurs pouvoirs. Notre professeur principal est très puissant et influent. Bref, si t'es pas un loser viens avec nous. »

Erza Scarlett de Fairy Tail. Une fille aux cheveux écarlate et qui a l'air encore plus sévère que le principal Doma.

« Rejoins notre classe et famille Fairy Tail ! Dans cette classe tout le monde se considère comme une famille et tout élève est l'égal d'un autre. Malgré qu'il y ait un peu d'animation en classe les élèves sont gentils. Notre professeur est aussi un mage saint et nous t'accueillerons à bras ouverts ! »

Puis, Jellal Fernandes. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus un peu plus foncés que moi qui semble décontracté et sympathique.

« Viens à Heaven Tower, nous t'accueillerons comme il se doit, dans cette clase les libertés sont le principe de base si bien que le principal représentant de la classe est un élève élu par les autres élèves et non le professeur principal. Cette année je suis le représentant de cette classe. Je suis également mage saint, ce qui est un avantage pour les affaires administratives »

Et pour finir Wendy Marvel, qui est pour le dire plus jeune que les autres. Elle doit être une surdouée qui a sauté quelques classes. Elle a de longs cheveux bleus et un air timide très mignon !

«Bonjour, j'aimerais bien te conseiller ma classe Cait Shelter mais depuis que notre professeur principal est mort, c'est devenu bien triste... Avant c'était une classe chaleureuse où l'on rigolait et se serrait les coudes, mais à présent c'est limite on se dit bonjour. Ils ont même pour la plupart oublié mon prénom… » Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec une once de tristesse.

Je réfléchis deux secondes, j'hésite entre Sabertooth et Heaven Tower… Ces deux classes sont celles qui semblent le mieux convenir par rapport à mon caractère. Mais je suis quand même un peu triste pour la petite Wendy, ça doit être vraiment dur pour elle. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour améliorer sa situation.

« -Si possible j'aimerai bien rejoindre Heaven Tower et que vous transfériez Wendy avec moi si elle est d'accord.

\- Ce serait merveilleux, Traevis-san !

\- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à cela. Répondit Doma le principal

\- Merci Traevis-san, Doma-sama ! »

Maintenant Wendy et moi suivons Jellal jusqu'à notre nouvelle classe pour avoir un premier bref contact avec la classe. Il nous présente et nomme rapidement les élèves puis avant même d'avoir le temps de leur parler m'annonce :

« -Comme tu es nouveau dans l'établissement et que tu as un PM élevé, le principal veut te faire passer un test. Avec la personne de ton choix moi exclu, tu affronteras un duo d'une autre classe. Ce n'est rien d'important et n'influera pas sur ta moyenne.

-D'accord, Wendy tu veux bien faire équipe avec moi ? Je ne connais personne d'autre et je pense que nous pourrions bien nous en sortir tous les deux !

-Je suis d'accord Traevis-san mais je ne suis pas très forte au combat… Je vais peut-être vous gêner !

-Ce n'est pas grave, ta magie de soutien nous sera utile ! Un combat ne repose pas uniquement sur la puissance brute.

-Traevis-san comment vous le savez ?

-Wendy, nous sommes amis arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me met mal à l'aise. Et pour répondre à ta question tu le sauras tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise.

Une fois notre discussion finie, nous nous dirigeons vers l'agora où un immense terrain de combat est présent. Je vois que mes adversaires sont Erza Scarlett, la fille sévère de tout à l'heure et une fille blonde qui m'est inconnue. Nous commençons le combat sans bavardages inutiles. Il n'y a que moi et Erza qui avons le droit de pénétrer la zone de combat, les partenaires doivent utiliser leurs magies à distance pour nous aider.

Erza utilise sa Magie en première et fait apparaître de nombreuses lames, ce qui signifie qu'elle utilise probablement une Magie de Ré-équipement. Elle se plonge sur moi avec une vitesse fulgurante et tente de m'asséner des coups.

« -Je vais en finir vite fait ! En tant que femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail !

-Analyse de Erza Scarlett en cours…

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? Concentres toi un peu plus sur le combat où il sera fini en un battement de cil.»

Elle assène des coups rapides et puissants que j'esquive avec facilité grâce à des mouvements agiles. J'esquive mais ne riposte pas, j'observe uniquement mon adversaire et sa partenaire. Ce manège dure quelques minutes avant que je m'arrête un sourire aux lèvres. Erza m'interroge du regard et je lui réponds.

« -Erza Scarlett, Mage de Rééquipement au PM de 91%, Ta partenaire est Lucy Heartfilia, mage Constellationniste qui possède 10 clés d'or et 4 clés d'argent. Son PM est de 82%. Résultat : la Magie secondaire devrait suffire amplement.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Je veux dire, tu es nouveaux et il est impossible que tu ais déjà entendu parler de nous !

\- Ma magie secondaire est une magie de calcul et d'analyse nommée Accelerator. Elle me permet de tout savoir concernant la Magie et la Puissance de mon adversaire en le regardant.

-Magie secondaire ? Quelle est ta magie principale ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Accelerator : Assimilation ! »

D'un coup j'invoque les mêmes épées qu'Erza et m'élance sur celle-ci. Accelerator bien qu'étant une Magie d'analyse, me permet d'utiliser pendant un certain temps un sort que j'ai observé pendant la phase d'analyse. Elle esquive et pare avec difficulté les coups puissants que je lui assène, surprise. Wendy contre la magie de Lucy l'empêchant d'aider Erza, la blonde est forte et la bleue doit utiliser une bonne partie de sa puissance pour battre les esprits qu'elle invoque. Elle tourne la tête et me voyant si proche de pouvoir toucher Erza, elle décide de lancer les sorts de soutien « arm » et « burnia » qui augmentent respectivement ma force et ma vitesse. Grâce à ces augmentations et à peu de concentration j'achève Erza en un coup bien placé. Cette dernière au sol, est choquée et murmure.

« -Impossible… J'ai été battue en un coup… Moi la puissante Titania

\- Désolé Erza, je n'ai pas pu t'aider !

\- Wendy, on peut retourner en classe.

\- D'accord Traevis-san, mais il est plutôt l'heure d'aller manger. Je propose qu'on rejoigne plutôt la cafétéria.»

Sur le chemin du self Wendy me félicite à propos du combat et a finalement trouvé que c'est grâce à ma magie que j'ai pu deviner la sienne tout à l'heure. Nous arrivons et nous asseyons à la table où se trouve Jellal. Une fille est avec lui. De mon point de vue elle est vraiment très jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux noirs également… Elle est grande et fine faisant un peu penser à un mannequin.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Ultear. Je suis Journaliste à la gazette de l'académie.

-Je suis Traevis et voici Wendy. Nous sommes nouveaux dans la classe.

-Oh, alors c'est toi le nouveau au PM de 96% qui a battu Erza Scarlett ! Il me faut absolument une interview pour le prochain numéro !

\- Calme-toi Ultear… Tu auras tout le temps de la faire cette interview… Il est dans notre classe je te rappelle !

-Oui, c'est vrai… D'ailleurs, il y a l'article sur la mystérieuse phobie de Minerva qu'il faut que j'écrive en priorité.

-Sinon, comme je suis nouveau dans l'établissement je ne sais pas comment fonctionne les dortoirs. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

-Oui Bien sûr ! Normalement, le principal t'a donné un numéro de chambre et le dortoir est celui de la classe. -Me répondit Jellal

-Attend, je regarde… Chambre 17 !

-Oh, tu es dans ma chambre, je te montrerais où elle se trouve tout à l'heure. »

On continue de discuter et faire connaissance, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je remarque soudain, en tournant légèrement la tête que la blonde de tout à l'heure se retrouve toute seule à manger son repas. Ça me surprend un petit peu.

« -Jellal, j'ai battu cette fille tout à l'heure avec Erza. Elle est donc de Fairy Tail, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec les autres ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient une famille.

-Oh, c'est simple. Ils font croire à tout le monde qu'ils sont une famille mais ce n'est qu'une mascarade. En fait à Fairy Tail, tu n'as pas le droit de perdre un seul match, le cas échéant tu es mis à l'écart et tu es persécuté jusqu'à ce que tu demandes à changer de classe. Lucy en est un parfait exemple.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Et pourquoi Erza n'est pas dans ce cas-là ? Je veux dire, elle a perdu aussi !

-Erza est la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail et elle a un PM supérieur à 90% ce serait un erreur de s'en débarrasser. Plus personne dans l'académie n'est dupe de leurs agissements, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas tombé dans le panneau Traevis.

-Pauvre Lucy… Ce n'est pas sa faute

-Eh oui, mais on y peut rien malheureusement.

\- Transférons-la à Heaven Tower ! Qu'elle ne soit plus victime de ce genre de choses.

-Doucement Traevis ! Les transferts ne se font pas comme ça. Pour Wendy c'était exceptionnel, je suis moi-même étonné que le principal ait accepté comme ça sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il faudrait qu'elle soit à la limite de la dépression pour qu'il y ait une chance que ce soit accepté.

-Je trouverai un moyen… En attendant apportons-lui un peu de soutien.

-Oui ! Je réécrirai un article sur la façon odieuse dont Fairy Tail traite ses membres ! Cette fois j'essaierai d'inclure son témoignage pour rendre le tout plus probant. Hihihi, je vais devenir une super reporter.

-Doucement Ultear…

-Pardon, pardon ! Mais tu me connais Jellal c'est plus fort que moi ! D'ailleurs, vous deux ça ne vous dirait pas de rejoindre le club de journalisme ?

-Désolé Ultear-san mais cela ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Ça pourrait être cool !

-J'espère que tu vas le rejoindre, tu verras que c'est génial comme club ! Je t'apprendrais toutes les ficelles du métier !

-Euh…On verra !

-Si tu as finis de manger je vais te montrer les dortoirs et Ultear les montrera à Wendy.

-D'accord Jellal. »

On se dirige donc vers les dortoirs d'Heaven Tower. Ils sont incroyablement modernes principalement faits de verre et de béton. Dans le hall, on peut voir une immense mosaïque dans laquelle est inscrit en gros « LIBERTE ». Je suis impressionné par l'aspect épuré du dortoir. Jellal m'explique que c'est pour ne pas nous imposer une décoration particulière qu'ils sont faits ainsi. Tandis qu'Ultear et Wendy se dirigent vers le couloir de gauche, j'emprunte celui de droite avec Jellal. Je le suis jusqu'à la chambre 17. Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarque que la décoration est en harmonie avec le reste du bâtiment. Bien que plutôt neutre, la pièce reste tout de même chaleureuse et je l'aime bien. J'y dépose mes affaires et je retourne en compagnie de Jellal dans le hall pour attendre les filles. Heureusement nous n'avons pas trop eu à attendre. Nous nous rendons ensuite dans les bâtiments de cours, à l'exception de Jellal qui a une réunion de mages saints.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi est « Histoire de la Magie », qui raconte les origines et l'évolution de la Magie de la création du monde à nos jours. A Love & Lucky cette matière n'était pas enseignée et de ce fait je ne possède pas beaucoup de connaissances. Néanmoins elle m'intéresse beaucoup et j'espère pouvoir apprendre beaucoup de choses !

Nous nous installons dans la classe et je remarque que je suis tout seul à ma table… En effet Ultear a insisté pour que Wendy s'installe à côté d'elle afin qu'elles puissent parler de « trucs de filles ». Jellal est généralement assis au premier rang à côté d'un garçon nommé Simon. De ce fait je me retrouve seul à la seule table de libre. Notre professeure entre à son tour et m'annonce ainsi que Wendy au reste de la classe comme les nouveaux élèves. Elle se présente ensuite pour nous qui ne la connaissons pas. Elle s'appelle Mme Belno, elle est plutôt âgée. Elle possède des cheveux couleur vieille paille attachés, et laisse deux mèches encadrer son visage. Ses yeux sont bleus foncés et ses lèvres sont maquillées d'un rouge à lèvre rose fuchsia. Elle est vêtue d'un blazer aux couleurs de l'école et d'une jupe qui lui descend en dessous des genoux. Malgré son air un peu strict, elle a l'air d'être quand même plutôt gentille. Après sa petite présentation, elle annonce un autre nouvel élève. Mais celui-là est transféré de Fairy Tail. Un peu surpris je me tourne vers la porte et vois des cheveux blonds entrer. Non, ce n'est pas Lucy comme vous devez le penser… Cet élève est un jeune homme plutôt imposant je dois dire ! Il se met face au tableau et commence à se présenter.

« -Je m'appelle Luxus, j'ai quitté Fairy Tail car je ne supportais plus leur attitude. Ils agissent comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs et se permettent des choses alors que ce sont des faibles et des minables. Je ne pense pas qu'Heaven Tower soit mieux niveau puissance, les faibles sont de partout mais je vous rejoins car c'est la seule classe qui ne pose pas de problème avec les transferts si on met un peu de piston. Ah vous avez dû le remarquer, j'ai horreur des faibles donc ne m'approchez pas si votre PM est inférieur à 94%.

-Euh merci Luxus, tu peux aller t'asseoir au 3ème rang à côté de Traevis. Le cours va commencer, nous allons parler aujourd'hui des Découvertes Magiques du siècle dernier ! »

Le blond laisse sortir un gros soupir et avance vers la table avec un regard intimidant. Une fois assis, il ne sort pas ses affaires et préfère se balancer sur sa chaise tout en écoutant de la musique avec son Sound Pod. Je n'y paye pas trop attention et écoute assidument le cours pour ne pas partir sur de mauvaises bases avec cette nouvelle matière. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mon nouveau voisin me demande tout en regardant dans le vague.

« -C'est toi qui a battu Erza tout à l'heure non ?

-Euh… Oui c'est moi.

-Elle est facile à battre hein ? C'est quoi ton PM ?

-Disons qu'elle a un peu trop confiance en sa position de « femme la plus forte » et qu'elle a tendance à sous-estimer son adversaire. J'ai un PM de 96%

-Ouais elle est faible. Hm, pas mal pour un nouveau. Le mien est de 98%. Eh, ça te dit de rejoindre ma team ?

-Une Team ?

-Ouais en fait, une team ça sert…

-Bon Traevis, Luxus ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nouveaux et qu'Heaven Tower prône la liberté que vous devez tout vous permettre !

-Excusez-nous madame !

-Tch… Ouais ouais.

-Bien je reprends… »

Luxus n'ayant pas aimé cette intervention replongea dans sa musique et ne reprit pas la conversation. J'en profite donc pour prendre des notes et essayer de comprendre la leçon. L'heure passe plutôt vite et avant que je ne m'en rende compte la sonnerie retentit. Je range mes affaires et commence à me diriger vers la porte, où m'attendent Ultear et Wendy. Mais soudain Luxus m'interpelle à nouveau.

« - Hey, Attends 2min ! Je vais finir de t'expliquer ce que sont les teams. Ici, à la Crocus Academy nous cherchons à développer notre Magie pour devenir puissant. Nous sommes tous répartis dans des classes différentes. Du coup, lorsque nous devons faire des combats pour exercer notre Magie, on tombera quasiment tout le temps contre un adversaire de notre classe, pour ne pas trop perturber les emplois du temps ou un truc du genre. Histoire de diversifier un peu les combats, on a inventé les teams. Ce sont des équipes de Mages de la même classe qui peuvent affronter d'autres équipes lors de matchs ou tournois organisés par l'administration.  
Je veux des personnes fortes dans ma team, intéressé ?

-Oh, je comprends ! Ça a l'air génial, je suis partant.

-Cool, je t'en reparle vite.

-Ok, à plus tard !»

Après cette discussion qui m'a permis de voir que Luxus n'était peut-être pas aussi hautain que le laissait imaginer sa présentation, je me précipite vers Ultear qui m'attend. En effet, on a à présent nos cours de spécialité. J'ai pris littérature tout comme Ultear, tandis que Wendy a choisis Biologie et Jellal Physique.

Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial pendant celui-ci, j'ai apprécié grandement ce que nous faisions et ne regrette en rien mon choix. Notre professeur est ancien auteur à succès qui a décidé de laisser de côté sa carrière pour se consacrer à l'éducation. Son nom est Zekua Melon, connu sous le nom de plume de Kemu Zaleon. Il est connu notamment pour son très passionnant _DAYBREAK_ qui a battu des records de popularité. L'homme se présente comme plutôt âgé aux long cheveux gris attachés en une queue de cheval, ses yeux sont fermés et il laisse pousser une barbe de trois jours. Il est vêtu d'un costume classique noir avec le logo de l'Académie cousu sur la poche de la veste.

Les cours de l'après-midi étant fini, Ultear s'est proposée de me montrer le club de journalisme, les membres se réunissant aujourd'hui. Elle m'emmène donc dans un autre bâtiment et on arrive devant une salle bruyante où on entend des gens parler et des photocopieuses imprimer. Une fois entrée, mon amie brune fait stopper les activités et me présente les autres membres, ils ont tous l'air très sympathique. Après cette introduction, on m'explique que le club se divise en plusieurs partie : Il y a les reporters comme Ultear qui recherchent des informations croustillantes sur le terrain et écrivent des notes aussi précises que possibles dessus. Ensuite on a les rédacteurs qui mettent en forme et rédigent l'article à partir des notes du reporter. Enfin nous avons les illustrateurs qui dessinent ou prennent des photos pour imager l'article fraichement écrit. Je trouve une telle organisation géniale et si jamais je rejoignais le club, je me verrais bien rédacteur !

Je continue ainsi mon observation, jusqu'à la fin des activités en début de soirée. Ultear m'a dit d'aller manger sans elle car elle avait malgré tout des choses à finir pour le club. Je me suis donc rendu à la cafétéria et ayant vu Luxus, me suis installé avec lui. Nous avons mangé dans le calme et avons un peu discuté de façon amicale. Après le repas, je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai travaillé un peu. Je n'ai pas trop tardé et suis allé me coucher tôt, étant un peu fatigué de mon premier jour.

Je me demande comment se passeront mes prochaines journées ! J'espère que vous continuerez de suivre mes péripéties car je sais que ma scolarité ici ne sera pas de tout repos.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez -vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire avec des conseils ou votra vis sur l'histoire, ça motive toujours à écrire ! :)

Les chapitres seront plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire et ayant le bac qui approche je ne peux vraiment pas vous donner de délai quant à la sortie du prochain chapitre

Enjoy


End file.
